fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucario
|region3=Kalos |regdex3=063 (Central) |gen=4 |color=Blue |first_appearance=Pokémon Diamond and Pearl |latest_appearance=Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |type=Fighting |type2=Steel |ability=Steadfast |ability2=Inner Focus |abilityh=Justified |height=3'11" |weight=119.0 lbs. |evofrom=Riolu |evointo=N/A }} |tab2=Mega |infobox2= }} Lucario (Japanese: ルカリオ Lucario) is a dual-type Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon. It evolves from Riolu when leveled up with high friendship during the day. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario using the Lucarionite. All Lucario also have the ability to sense and control a type of energy called aura, a Lucario that has mastered the power to control aura can sense the aura of a creature that is more than 100 miles away from it and even sense its opponents next move before they've performed it. He was a playable character in the 2008 Wii game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Biology Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy. As Mega Lucario, its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of its feet, which have become crimson too. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur.1 Mega Lucario was originally believed to be the first discovered Mega Evolution. Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It usually lives deep in mountains very far from people to improve their skills. It is an exceptionally rare Pokémon. Though its diet is unknown, one Lucario was seen eating Berries and plants, like roses. It has been seen eating chocolate, even though chocolate is not part of its natural diet. Lucario also has a Mega Evolution, activated with a Lucarionite. It is actually said that Lucario was the first Pokémon to Mega Evolve. Game Appearances ''Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey'' Lucario will be an ally character in the upcoming Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. He was seen in an unnamed Forest, talking to Mario and Pikachu. He had a group of Riolu behind him, possibly his students. If this is true, it is most likely Lucario will be a dojo master, to help Mario with his fighting skills. However, this has not been confirmed. At first, it was believed he was a Boss character, but it was later confirmed he was an ally character. ''Nintendo Stars:The Beginning'' Lucario is one of the many playable characters in Nintendo Stars: The Beginning. He will use moves such as the Wave Bomb. He and every other Pokémon (excluding Deoxys and MissingNo.) can be obtainable after Chapter 9. Being playable in this game means he will also be playable in Nintendo Stars:The Adventure and Nintendo Stars:The End. Pokémon Iron and Amber Lucario is a catchable Pokémon along with the other 491 species of Pokémon. Pikachu's Final Destiny Lucario appears as a decration shop keeper in Aroma Hill. He is renamed "Mr. Lucario". Aura Collider Lucario is a hidden character in Super Smash Bros. Collide. He is unlocked through Story Mode, where he is nicknamed Aura Collider. Super Smash Bros. Calamity Main article: Lucario (Calamity) Lucario reappears as a playable veteran in Super Smash Bros. Calamity. Lucario has an all new moveset, with its up special being Sky Uppercut, down special being ExtremeSpeed, and the first few frames of its spot-dodge being Double Team. Stats - Mega= }} Amiibo For more info about Lucario's amiibo, see this page. Gallery Lucario File:Lucario_Brawl.png SSB5 Lucario.png|Super Smash Bros. 4 LucarioPokkénTournament.png|''Pokkén Tournament'' 448Mega Lucario.png|Mega Lucario MegaMewtwoYVsMegaLucario.png|Mega Lucario, fighting against Mega Mewtwo Y 448Lucario Dream.png|Regular Lucario's Dream World Artwork 448Lucario_Mega_Dream.png|Mega Lucario's Dream World Artwork Lucario head.png|Lucario's head by Emerald Lucario-AuraSphere zps01bb0002.gif Lucario 77777777777777777.jpg Lucario SSB3M.png LucarioSSBV Full.png LucarioSSBCalamity.png|Lucario as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Calamity. Lucario_SSBUltimate.png|Lucario in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 1.1.Lucario Standing.png 1.2.Lucario Powering Up.png 1.3.Lucario's strike.png 1.4.Lucario Posing.png 1.5.Lucario striking on both sides.png 1.6.Lucario charing up an Aura Spehere.png 1.7.Lucario holding a Aura Sphere.png 1.8.Lucario using Force Palm.png 1.9.Lucario using Extreme Speed.png 1.10.Lucario using Double theme.png 1.11.Lucario kicking.png Shiny Lucario 1.1.Shiny Lucario Standing.png 1.2.Shiny Lucario Posing.png 1.3.Shiny Lucario striking on both sides.png 1.4.Shiny Lucario kicking.png }} Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Species Category:Good Characters Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Pokémon Species Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Pikachu and Kirby: Amazing Adventures Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Pokkén Tournament U Category:Nintendo Party 5: Cloudsdale Tour Category:Cloudsdale Tour Wave 2 Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.